Honey and Oats
by itsjustalittlemakeup
Summary: This is an AU story. Kurt and Blaine never met, Kurt is a Junior at FIT and Blaine is a Junior at NYU and they run into each other at a coffee shop called Honey and Oats. One Shot - possibly to be expanded on. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine. If I did, it would probably become the Klaine show and everything would be Klex and nothing would hurt.

**A/N:** Well, currently this is a one shot, if I get enough reviews wanting a sequel I might write more. I'm just not entirely positive if this is good enough to be made into a multi-chapter fic.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as soon as he entered the coffee shop, escaping the cold weather that came with November in New York. He walked up to the counter tugging his gloves off and glancing around the store. He loved this coffee shop, it had the best coffee, and the best atmosphere. Also due to its distance from university campus's Kurt was able to escape hipsters, if only for a few hours every day.<p>

His love for Honey and Oats had only increased when he realised that another male had started to frequent the coffee shop. Kurt may or may not have started coming on a daily basis just to see if they beautiful man would be there. Today when Kurt glanced around he noticed the man sitting by the window, with his laptop out and a book of music theory opened. Kurt turned around to realise it was his turn to order, he stepped up to the counter and saw that John, the old man that owned the shop was working today.

'What are you doing here John? Is Elenor working you too hard?' Kurt asked with a grin on his face.

'You know Elenor, she's not happy unless I'm working my ass off every day.' John chuckled, 'Your usual Kurt?'

'Of course John, do you really need to ask at this point? I've been coming here since my Freshman year at FIT.'

'You never know when something will change Kurt. Don't want to get you the wrong coffee with you involved. I know how grumpy you get when you miss out on a caffeine fix.' John said knowingly.

'That happened _once_ John, _once._ Yet you continue to hold it against me. They gave me a hot chocolate instead of a Mocha. They just completely forgot the coffee, I'm a college student, I live off of caffeine.'

'Keep telling yourself that Kurt, but I'm pretty sure you made that girl cry.' John said whilst he started making Kurt's coffee. It was then that Kurt heard snickering, turning around he saw the beautiful boy covering his mouth and his shoulders were shaking. It was then that he looked up and made eye contact with Kurt, and Kurt could see his eyes shining in amusement. Kurt felt himself blushing, and quickly turned away when John called his name.

Kurt picked up his coffee and moved to find a table so he could start the sketch for his classes at FIT. He knew he needed to get it done if he wanted it to be perfect by the time it was due. As soon as he opened his sketch book though, he heard a throat being cleared from in front of him. He looked up and saw the boy from the window standing there.

'Uh.. Hi?' Kurt said, though it sounded more like he was asking.

'Hi, I thought I would let you have some coffee before approaching you to apologise for laughing before. I mean I wouldn't want you to cause me to cry due to lack of caffeine.' Laughter was dancing in the stranger's eyes, 'Oh and I've forgotten my manners. My names Blaine, I've seen you come here, well let's be frank, a lot. I think you come here more than I do, and that's saying something!'

Kurt laughed, 'You're probably not too far off, I love my coffee, as has been demonstrated far too much today. My names Kurt, by the way.' Kurt offered his hand up to shake the strangers- no _Blaine's_hand.

'It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kurt. Oh and I'm sorry for laughing before, but that story was hilarious! You really made a girl cry?' Blaine moved to take the chair opposite Kurt, before pausing. 'Can I join you?'

'Of course, sit.' Kurt said gesturing to the chair that Blaine had already pulled out. 'Also that story has been grossly exaggerated, I swear. She might have teared up a little, but I can't be held at fault. I hadn't slept for over 24 hours, and I was on my way home when I stopped in for a caffeine fix so I wouldn't pass out before I got home. So it was a build up of things that made me snap at her.' Blaine snorted in laughter. 'I apologised!' Kurt insisted trying to make himself not sound like a complete lunatic to the handsome man now sitting with him.

'Oh God, that's hilarious, I can't believe you made a girl cry for stuffing up your coffee. You must have really yelled at her!" Kurt blushed at his words. 'No, hey, I probably would've done the same thing!' Kurt raised an eyebrow in disbelief, 'Okay, not really, but that's because I'm very non-confrontational, which you apparently aren't.'

Kurt looked down, and that's when he saw the music theory book, 'What are you studying?' Kurt asked indicating the book in his bag, 'Sorry I've just noticed you with different music books every time you come in here, and I've been curious.'

'Oh, I'm majoring in Education, minoring in Musical Theory. I want to be a music teacher ideally. I mean that's my ideal job, whether I can get it is another thing all together.' Blaine explained, 'I _love_ music though, I mean I couldn't imagine life without it you know? Quid pro quo, what are you studying?'

'Oh, I'm at FIT, majoring in Fashion design, though I'm more interested in becoming a stylist. I do love the freedom of designing whatever I want.' Kurt then tilted his head to the side, 'So I'm assuming you attend NYU?' Kurt questioned, and when Blaine nodded, Kurt looked confused, 'Then why do you come here? I mean it has to be at least 15 minutes away by subway from your campus.'

'Oh it is, but I live near here because my roommate works around here, so when we moved we decided to move closer to where he works. I would love to say it's because I'm such a giving soul, but it's really because he is surprisingly manipulative.'

Kurt giggled, 'Oh I can see you getting manipulated easy.' Kurt said with a smile and amusement dancing in his eyes.

'Everyone says that, apparently I have a very trusting nature.' Blaine replied with a shrug.

'You know you probably shouldn't be telling a complete stranger about your trusting nature right?' Kurt said shaking his head at Blaine.

'Well, probably, but I figure you can't do anything too bad to me considering that would be giving up your caffeine fix.' Blaine said indicating the coffee sitting in front of Kurt.

'Touche, Blaine.' Kurt said and went to say something else when Blaine's phone started ringing.

Blaine glanced down at his bag before reaching for his phone, 'I'm sorry about this, it's my friend so I better get it. No doubt it's to tell me I need to bring coffee home or something trivial like that.' Blaine answered the phone, turning slightly away from Kurt. 'Hi Wes.' Kurt couldn't hear what was being said to Blaine, but it seemed like he did have to get milk judging by what Blaine was saying in reply. After Blaine hung up he turned back to Kurt, 'The roommate has called, and due to me finishing off the milk this morning, I owe him dinner.'

Kurt laughed, 'You really are manipulated far too easily.'

'I know, I really need to work on telling Wes no, but we've been friends for 5 years, so I don't think it will change now. Unfortunately it means that our conversation will be cut short.'

Kurt nodded trying to hide his disappointment that Blaine was leaving so quickly, 'Well maybe I can teach you to stand up to him next time we run into each other.'

'Or maybe you could give me your number and I could call you and ask you to dinner?' Blaine said hopefully, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes.

'I think I could handle that. Give me your phone.' Kurt said holding his hand out for Blaine's phone. He quickly saved his number into Blaine's phone. 'Call me later then.' Kurt said, 'It was a pleasure to finally meet you Blaine.'

'You too, talk to you soon!' Blaine said leaving the coffee shop.

A minute later Kurt's phone went off indicating a text, when Kurt saw the text a smile broke out across his face.

_Hi Kurt, I really hope that due to the fact that it took me 6 months to actually start a conversation with you, I don't have to wait the three days to call you and ask you to dinner, expect a phone call tomorrow. Bxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine. If I did, it would probably become the Klaine show and everything would be Klex and nothing would hurt.

**A/N:** So, apparently some of you guys liked this story, so here's another chapter, I have half of another written mainly as a pick me up to my Beta reader who is fantastic, and is an amazing author herself, so you should definitely check her out if you haven't already KlaineLove16. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions with what to do with this, I think it will only be about 3 or 4 parts. Nothing too long.

* * *

><p>The next day as Kurt was leaving his last class of the day when he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out of his pocket to see Blaine flashing across the caller idea. Kurt answered the phone, 'You really weren't kidding about calling me today.'<p>

Blaine chuckled, 'Well I did warn you.'

Kurt shook his head, before quickly ducking into a quieter hallway, 'So, how is your day going?'

'It was going okay, it's looking up a bit now.' Kurt laughed as he continued down the hallway contemplating whether or not he would go to Honey and Oats before going home.

'Oh really? And what would make your day great?' Kurt asked, in what he hoped was a flirtatious way. It had been too long since he did this, he would have to call Santana for pointers.

'I think a beautiful man accepting to go to dinner with me on Friday night would just about do it.' Blaine replied, 'So, Kurt, do you think you can find someone for me?'

'Oh you're hilarious Blaine. You gave up the chance of playing this cool when you admitted it took you 6 months to approach me.' Kurt said detouring to walk to Honey and Oates, deciding he wanted another caffeine hit before starting his assignment.

'Oh well if there is no one else, I guess I could ask you to dinner Kurt. What are you up to Friday?' Blaine asked, hope colouring his tone.

'Well I was supposed to catch up with a friend, but I'm sure she won't mind if I bail just this once.' Kurt said, 'If I agree to this date, where will you be taking me?' Kurt asked trying to play coy.

'Well that's a surprise Mr. I don't know your last name. Though I will guarantee that it will be an amazing night.' Kurt bit his lip to stifle a giggle.

'You are confident, I will give you that. For future reference, my last name is Hummel.'

'Oh good, that was just a subtle way to find you on Facebook.' Blaine states with laughter in his voice.

'Well played, do I get to know your last name now? Because I don't accept friend requests from strangers.'

'Oh, real subtle Kurt, it's Anderson. So when Blaine Anderson adds you on Facebook tonight, what will you do?' Blaine asked.

"Hmmm, I guess I could accept him, depending on what the message that comes with the friend requests says.' Kurt teased.

'I see how it is. Well, Friday, do you want to meet at Honey and Oats at 7pm? The place I am taking you to is close to there. And that is _all_ you are getting from me Mr. Hummel so don't bother asking me anything else.'

'Blaine, no, you need to tell me what the dress code is! I'm a fashion major, you can't do this to me!' Kurt complained through the phone.

'It's pretty casual, jeans and a nice shirt will be fine.'

'Oh Blaine, poor simple Blaine, you will never see me in such clothing. Though I can work with that, see you at 7pm at Honey and Oats tomorrow night!' Kurt said just before entering his coffee shop.

He walked up to the counter waiting for Blaine to reply, when he felt someone come up behind him, and felt his phone tugged away from his ear, he felt breath on his ear before Blaine whispered, 'Sounds great.'

Kurt turned around and hit him on his chest, 'You scared me, why would you do that?'

Blaine was laughing, 'I couldn't pass up the opportunity Kurt, you were completely oblivious to me and let's be honest, you should have been aware that I would most likely be here!' Blaine said before noticing John at the counter staring at them both. 'You should probably order your coffee now.' Blaine said, turning Kurt around to face the counter again.

'I will get you back later for that Anderson.' Kurt said before turning his head back towards John, 'Really two days in a row? You weren't kidding when you said she was making you work!'

'Yes, I think it has something to do with the grandchildren visiting next week, she's on a cleaning spree. I haven't seen the house this clean for years Kurt! Just the usual I'm guessing?'

'Yeah, that'd be great, thanks John! Tell Elenor that I don't want you working too hard!' Was all Kurt got out before Blaine was dragging him away and waving to John in the process. 'I haven't gotten my coffee yet Blaine, so I don't know why you are dragging me anywhere.' That's when Kurt realised that Blaine was leading him to a table already occupied by a thin Asian man.

'Kurt, this is Wes – my manipulative roommate, Wes, this is Kurt.' Blaine said introducing the men.

'I'm hardly manipulative, you are just naive and too kind. Not my fault I am aware of your flaws and use them to my advantage.'

'I'm pretty sure that's a close definition to manipulative.' Blaine pointed out.

'Whatever, so this is the Kurt. It's nice to put a face to the detailed descriptions Blaine has been giving me.' At this point Blaine covered Wes's mouth with his hand whilst Kurt looked on with a raised eyebrow.

'Don't listen to anything he says Kurt, he always exaggerates things.' Blaine tried to explain before hitting his friend on the back of his head.

Wes managed to wrench Blaine's hand from his face, 'Oh whatever, try and play it cool Blaine. Kurt, he went on about you for months, talking about how beautiful you are and how stunning your eyes are. How he couldn't work out what colour they were, all he knew was that they were amazing.' Wes said all of this whilst fighting Blaine off. 'Oi, shove it. He's already agreed to a date, I can say what I want.'

'He doesn't have to go on the date, and stop embarrassing me!' Blaine stated, finally getting a punch to Wes's arm and chuckling. It was then that Kurt's name was called out, and Kurt with one last amused look at the pair went to collect his coffee.

When Kurt reached the counter it was to see John barely containing his laughter, 'I don't know what those boys were on about, but that has to be the most amusing fake-fight I have seen in a while.'

Kurt considered the two men by the window for a minute before turning back to John. 'I don't think they were fake-fighting, I just don't think they can fight.' John let out a laugh before turning to whip down the counter.

'Better get back there Kurt, looks like those two are close to killing each other. Well not killing each other, but they might kick each other in the shins.' Kurt laughed and wandered back over to their table.

When Kurt arrived at the table he could still see the blush colouring Blaine's cheeks, 'I would invite you to join us, but I'm worried Wes will embarrass me more.' Was all Blaine said whilst staring at his cup, unwilling to look Kurt in the eye.

'I thought what Wes told me was adorable. It's nice that you thought I was beautiful. I mean how was I supposed to take that in a bad way?' Kurt asked pulling a chair up next to Blaine. He considered Blaine for a moment before reaching out and holding his hand under the table. Blaine looked up after he felt Kurt's hand on his and let a small smile take over his face.

'Wow, Blaine, this one's a keeper if I can't scare him off by telling him how creepy you were. He must be at the same level of insanity that you are.' Wes stated. 'So Kurt, tell me about yourself? How many boyfriends have you had? Have you slept with anyone previously, and if so how many? I need to know what I'm dealing with. Can't let my friend get heart broken.'

Kurt blushed up to his hairline before turning back to Blaine, 'Maybe you were right, perhaps we should leave the interacting with Wes to a later date.' Kurt said reaching for his cup, fully prepared to leave this awkward conversation.

Blaine frowned in Wes's direction, keeping a firm hold on Kurt's hand so that he couldn't leave. 'Wes, apologise, inappropriate questioning. We've been through this, it's in our friend code, no questioning partners about their sexual history.'

'Oh you are no fun, but I concede that point to you. Kurt, what are you intensions with Blaine?' Wes questioned, and saw Blaine glaring at him again, 'I am allowed that question, I don't want you to get hurt, I want you and Kurt to be on the same page.'

Blaine shook his head, 'We haven't even been on a date yet Wes! Also, I'm fairly certain these topics will be addressed on said date.' Blaine then turned to Kurt, 'I apologise for him, he's a lawyer, he doesn't much understand social niceties. You probably should go unless you want to get interrogated.' Blaine explained releasing Kurt's hand.

Kurt glanced between the two men, before getting his coffee and standing. 'No offence but I think I will leave.' Kurt said and turned to leave before seeing Blaine's face which had crumpled in disappointment, 'But I will still see you tomorrow night Blaine, 7pm here yeah?' Kurt asked smiling at the other man.

Blaine's face split into a huge grin, 'Yep, here at 7. It was good seeing you today Kurt, even though my friend was a complete ass.' Blaine said before getting up and hugging Kurt. Kurt was shocked and took a moment before returning the hug. A smile spread across Kurt's face as he realised they'd both held on for longer than deemed normal.

'He wasn't so bad, trust me. Have a good day tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow night.' And with that Kurt left the coffee shop, glad to have escaped Wes. Though really, Wes wasn't nearly as bad as Kurt's friends would be on Blaine. He owed Blaine for giving him an out in Wes's conversation; he just wasn't prepared to share all that information _before_ sharing it with Blaine. As Kurt got on the subway home he started to consider what outfits he could wear to his date tomorrow night, it was then he realised that no school work would be done tonight, because it would take him at least all night to choose the perfect clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine. If I did, it would probably become the Klaine show and everything would be Klex and nothing would hurt.

**A/N:** Okay, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the reviews. You guys are too sweet and thanks for recommending I continue this story. So here is this chapter, I need to once again thank KlaineLove16 :) She's my motivation. I am a procrastinator and without her I would put off all the things and just read fanfiction instead of writing it. Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated so if you have the time :) Enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>Kurt was late. He hated being late, he shouldn't have changed his shoes that last time. He glanced as his watch seeing that he was already five minutes late. He rounded the corner before reaching Honey and Oats and saw Blaine nervously glancing at his phone and his surroundings and Kurt couldn't help the smile that took over his face, he was just too adorable. Kurt quickly snuck up on him whilst he was looking in the other direction and whispered directly in his ear, 'So sorry I'm late.' Blaine let out a not so manly squeak before turning and pinning Kurt with a glare. Kurt couldn't help it and burst into laughter, 'Told you I would get you back for yesterday!' Kurt managed to gasp out between chuckles.<p>

'Oh you are so very funny Kurt, wouldn't have been nearly as funny is a sprayed you with mace.' Blaine said in a huff.

Kurt couldn't help it, his laughter just re-doubled at this point, 'Oh G-god Blaine, I'm so s-sorry, but you carry mace?'

Blaine crossed his arms and huffed again, 'You are being a terrible date thus far Kurt Hummel, I don't know what I was thinking.'

Kurt could see the humour in Blaine's eyes, 'I am terribly sorry Mr. Anderson, let me make it up to you by being a perfect gentlemen for the rest of this date.'

'You better!' Blaine spoke with a grin on his face. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand before tugging him away from their coffee shop.

'I am sorry I'm late. I would say it wasn't my fault, but it totally was.' Kurt shrugged and squeezed Blaine's hand.

'Well honesty is always the best in these situations I feel.' He glanced to his side and smiled before pulling Kurt down a side street. 'To be honest I thought Wes had scared you off for good!'

'Oh you have _no_ idea Blaine, just wait until you meet my friends. Wes is _nothing_ compared to them. Most of them will threaten you with bodily harm, those who don't will most likely hit on you.' Kurt glanced around the street Blaine was leading them down, 'Not to sound like I don't trust you Blaine, but I feel like on a first date you shouldn't be leading me down an ally way. I knew I shouldn't have given into that charming exterior.'

Blaine chuckled before directing Kurt towards a small restaurant that he would have completely missed if Blaine hadn't stopped. 'It's a small place, not many people know about it, but it has the best Italian food in New York, I swear.' As soon as they entered the restaurant there was an old motherly figure walking towards them. When she was close enough she pulled a chuckling Blaine into a hug. 'Hey Theresa, how are you?'

'Oh I am quite well. Darling, you are aware that you don't need to come here on a weekly basis to keep us in profit?' The lady asked, before she noticed that Blaine was holding someone else's hand.

'Well you need to take that up with Wes, it's not my fault he insists on cooking terrible meals. Seriously, you need to teach him some lessons on how to cook edible food.' Blaine smiled before gesturing to Kurt, 'Also this isn't my usual night, I'm here on a date. Kurt, this is Theresa, she practically adopted me when Wes and I moved. Theresa this is Kurt.'

'It's nice to meet you Theresa, Blaine's been bragging about how wonderful your food is.' Kurt held out a hand to shake Theresa's when he was pulled into a warm hug. He glanced at Blaine with wide, shocked eyes before returning the hug.

'We're all hugger's here Kurt, you need to get used to it. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Aren't you handsome, why on earth are you wasting time with Blaine?'

Kurt laughed seeing Blaine blush at Theresa's words. 'I should have learnt with Wes, I need to stop introducing you to all the crazy people in my life _before_ our date. My usual table Theresa?'

After they were seated Kurt went to pick up the menu, but Blaine quickly put his hand on top of it, 'Can you trust me? I know I've lead you down a creepy ally, forced two crazy people on you, but I want to try ordering a meal for you. As Theresa pointed out I'm a regular here, and I have had every meal on this menu, so I should be the best person to recommend what to order.' Blaine was looking into Kurt's eyes as he said this and shifted his hand to hold Kurt's. Kurt looked a little sceptical, 'Come on Kurt, you know you want to let me order for you.' Blaine insisted giving him puppy dog eyes before squeezing Kurt's hand.

'Fine I will let you order Blaine, just stop giving me those eyes, I feel like I've kicked your pet or something.' Blaine grinned and waved down a waitress excitedly, 'I'm going to regret this aren't I? First I let you take me to a place that practically only serves oil and carbs, and I'm allowing the 'human garbage disposal'', Blaine looked up curiously, 'Wes's words not mine, he added me on facebook.' Kurt explained, 'Anyway, and I'm allowing you to choose my meal. What have you done to me Blaine Anderson?'

'I would say it's my charming exterior and superior wit, but I know you would most likely kick me in the shins.' Blaine stated with a chuckle before wincing, 'You didn't really have to kick me.'

'I saw it as a challenge and I accepted it.' Kurt said before poking his tongue out.

'Real mature Kurt.' Blaine stated with a chuckle, finally noticing the waitress beside him, 'Oh hi Sam, can I please get a pesto bread entre to share between us and the lasagne for myself and the spinach and ricotta cannelloni for my dining partner.' Sam wrote it all down, whilst Kurt was staring slightly impressed with Blaine's order, 'I told you I could order for you didn't I?'

'I guess you're right, I'm on to you Anderson, did you do some research on me before this date?' Kurt was squinting at him trying to work out his secrets.

'If anyone was doing research it was you, accepting Wes on facebook, I _know_ it wasn't because he made a great first impression today.' Blaine shot back at him with a grin on his face, 'Though if you must know, your friend Rachel Berry had a lot to say to me about you.'

'Oh no Rachel, of course she would add you as soon as I befriended you.' Blaine raised an eyebrow at this, 'Rachel is a professional facebook stalker, nothing is secret from her if it happened on there.'

'She added me about 10 minutes after you. I was pleasantly shocked, I thought it meant you had been talking about me.' Blaine eyes twinkled with teasing. Kurt went to say something back before realising that Sam had returned with their pesto bread. 'Thanks Sam, extra cheese like always right?'

Sam smiled, 'No, I didn't think your date would appreciate it all that much. Plus you need to cut back on all the food you inhale here.' Sam teased before walking away to serve the other customers.

Kurt was grinning, 'I like her.'

Blaine grumbled, 'You would. I'll have you know that everything tastes better with extra cheese.'

The night continued on in the same pattern, Blaine and Kurt learning little facts about each other whilst constantly teasing each other. They left the restaurant laughing after Kurt had told Blaine about his sophomore year of high school and learning the full 'Single Ladies' dance.

Blaine was gasping for breath, 'You did not, you could _not_ have made an _entire_ football team do the Single Ladies dance. It's just not possible, you are lying to me Kurt Hummel!'

'I kid you not! Ask Rachel! Or look it up on youtube, I'm sure it's still up.' Kurt was blushing but had a wide grin across his face, this was one of the best dates he'd had in a while. Everything between them just seemed to come naturally, Kurt felt like he had been friends with Blaine for years due to the easy camaraderie of the evening. And it only got better when Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again as they walked back to Honey and Oats.

Blaine's laughter slowly faded and he looked at Kurt, 'This has been really fun tonight Kurt. And wow, was that a cliché and a half, but it really has been. I haven't been on such a fun first date ever!'

Kurt grinned at his enthusiasm, 'The same goes for you Blaine, this has been just amazing, and perfect!'

'It was only perfect for you because Theresa and Sam teased me all evening.' Blaine pouted.

'Yeah, pretty much.' Kurt poked him in the ribs, 'I know all your secrets now Mr. Anderson.' Kurt then realised they were back at Honey and Oats and that it was time for them to split paths, 'I really did have a _great_ time tonight Blaine.' Kurt reached forward and grabbed Blaine's other hand as they stood in front of each other.

'I did too Kurt, and I'm really hoping to repeat it.' Blaine glanced away from his eyes for a second and added hopefully, 'On a more regular basis?'

'Blaine you realise we only spoke for the first time a couple of days ago, I don't know how much more regular you would want.' Kurt squeezed his hands, eyes lit up with teasing.

'I was thinking every day.' Blaine shot back seriously.

Kurt blinked in shock before smiling shyly, 'I think we could make that happen, after all we both practically _live_ at Honey and Oats.'

Blaine tugged him forward with a grin on his face, removing his hands from Kurt's so he could place them on Kurt's hips and pull him closer yet again. 'Since you said this was a perfect date, the perfect way to end it would be with a kiss, don't you think?'

Kurt smiled glancing down at Blaine's lips, 'That tends to be the general consensus.' Kurt's voice came out breathier than expected.

Blaine placed a hand at the base of Kurt's neck and pulled him in the last few inches, placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

When Blaine pulled back Kurt was staring at him with a small smile, 'Really that's it? Just a small peck on the lips, here I thought you said-' Blaine cut Kurt off by kissing him again, only this time they moved together and Kurt couldn't help but think they were made for each other. When Blaine's tongue finally touched Kurt's bottom lip asking for permission to enter Kurt decided that the cold winds and time could simply cease to exist as long as Blaine kept kissing him. Unfortunately after a particularly ice gust of wind Kurt had to pull away, 'Okay, you win, that was the perfect end, we are the cliché to end all clichés.' Kurt joked before pulling his scarf closer around his neck.

Blaine was smiling goofily, staring at Kurt, 'So if it was such a perfect date, would you agree to be my boyfriend based on it?' Kurt's couldn't stop the disbelief from showing on his face, and Blaine quickly tried to back pedal. 'I mean it's okay if you don't want to be, but I kind of want this to be an exclusive thing.'

Kurt just kissed Blaine and Blaine immediately lost himself in the kiss. Kurt pulled back before they could completely lose themselves like before, 'Huh, it really is an effective way to shut someone up.' Kurt said smiling, 'If you left me talk, I would have told you I would love to be your boyfriend Blaine. I want this to be exclusive too, but we definitely need to go on more dates. Just because you impressed me once and got me to be your boyfriend doesn't mean you can slack off in the romance department.' Kurt caught a look at the time on his watch, 'Also if I don't get going now I'm going to miss my train. Blaine, once again, thank you for the best time tonight, I'll talk to you tomorrow?' Kurt quickly pulled Blaine into another kiss before walking away.

'Kurt!' Blaine called out, Kurt turned around still walking but backwards now so he could look at Blaine. 'Your ass looks really amazing in those jeans. How's that for romance?' Blaine couldn't mask the grin that had taken over his face.

'This is going to be one of those things I regret isn't it?' Kurt called back.

'Never!' Blaine shouted before blowing a kiss at Kurt, which Kurt caught and pocketed before turning around to see where he was going. If he looked at Blaine one last time though he would have seen him fist pumping the air.


End file.
